


Survivor of "Nothing"

by kiibouma_exe



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiibouma_exe/pseuds/kiibouma_exe
Summary: a vent work
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 33





	Survivor of "Nothing"

Kokichi lay in his dorm, thinking about everything that happened with the killing game and all that. He heard a knock at his door and casually walked over to it, opening it. Kaito was standing outside. He walked inside uninvited, to Kokichi's frustration, and sat on Kokichi's bed.  
"What does Momota-chan want?" Kokichi asked teasingly.  
Kaito sighed with frustration. "Can I just ask you to shut up for once in your goddamn life? You fucking ruin everything." He growled.  
Kokichi easily hid his startled response. "An ultimate leader such as myself would never listen to demands like that!" he responded.  
Kaito got up and shoved Kokichi into the door, slamming it shut and locking it with his other hand. "Fucking do it."  
Kokichi fought back a whimper. "Make me." He taunted.  
Kaito chuckled and grabbed a fistful of Kokichi's hair, slamming his head into the wall. He threw the smaller male onto his bed, Kokichi backing up against the headrest in fear. Kaito pinned Kokichi down. Kokichi felt his prized scarf begin to slip from his neck and grabbed for it weakly before his arms were shoved down. Kaito stripped off Kokichi's jacket and used the scarf to tie Kokichi's hands together, as well as using the jacket to gag him. He then noticed the binder. He tugged at the tight fabric, unsure as to what it was. He moved down to Kokichi's legs, managing to remove his white pants despite the struggling and kicking. He pulled down Kokichi's distastefully colorful boxers and stared shocked for a minute. Kokichi had a cunt instead of a dick.  
"You're a fucking girl? Were you trying to sneak into the men's bathroom and jack off? You dirty fucking slut." Kaito scoffed, tearing off Kokichi's binder to reveal his small tits. It wasn't much but it was something.  
Kaito played with Kokichi's tits, circling around them. He dragged his hands down Kokichi's body, stopping at his entrance. He pushed his legs up, causing Kokichi to attempt to protest, however it went unheard due to the gag.  
Kaito unzipped his pants and began grinding against Kokichi's cunt. Kokichi whined through the gag.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to put it in" Kaito assured him.  
Kokichi could sense that was a lie but was unable to do anything. Kaito grinded on his clit, causing him to shudder with pleasure he wish he didn't have. How embarrassing. He felt something large against his entrance and tried to scream or back away or do anything, but he couldn't. Kaito sunk all the way in before pulling out and shoving himself back in repeatedly, stretching his walls. Kokichi felt so violated, so helpless. To think he had to lose his virginity like this... It's so cruel. Kaito hit his g-spot, causing him to tremble, and his walls tightened around Kaito's dick.  
"Nobody will ever believe you if you tell them about this so don't even think about it." Kaito said.  
He then moaned loudly, and a warm liquid began to fill Kokichi. No. He didn't. He can't. He... Kokichi struggled, trying to free himself of Kaito's dick as the large male pumped him full of cum. Not only had he humiliated him, but he had to have Kaito's children now, too? Tears began filling his eyes, and Kaito pulled out slowly, leaving the warm cum dripping down Kokichi's inner thighs. Then, everything went dark.


End file.
